with voyeuristic intention
by dixonvixen
Summary: summary will come later.   a frank/brad slashfic.
1. Chapter 1

A little diner in Denton in the middle of the night wasn't the precise place for a couple like Brad and Janet. A couple practically terrorized by a transvestite, his minions, his creation, his victims. It was a few weeks, though, after the calamity, and the thought never left neither Brad nor Janet's minds.

Silence loomed over the two in the diner's booth, no one had anything to say – it had been this way since they got back home. Brad kept fidgeting with his lighter, lighting it and blowing it out over and over and—.

"Janet, this isn't going to work out." Brad finally admitted. He balled his fists slightly, before dropping his lighter, relaxing himself and sending his fingers through his brunette locks. Spectacled eyes avoided their gaze from the suddenly distressed Janet Weiss.

"Y—you… you're not joking, Brad! Are you?" Her hand slowly formed around her mouth in astonishment. Her aqua hues pleaded that this was a joke, a tinge of denial seeping from the pupil's dilation and tears beginning to distort her vision.

Brad knew for a very fact how this would affect both of them, but after everything that had happened at the Frankenstein castle, the brunette male wasn't so sure about the woman's lack of suppression from other men.

And not only for just that reason…

But it seemed, that the night Frank-n-Furter had crept into Brad's guest bedroom and took him with a shameless passion, he had a more warped view on his sexuality… which he really couldn't admit to even himself.

"God dammit, Janet! Why would I make a joke out of something serious like this?" Majors removed his glasses in a heated approach, looking the dirty-blonde straight in the eyes. "I loved you, Janet. But I'm not so sure that the feelings are there anymore. Not after the Frank-N-Furter fiasco."

"Oh, Brad! It was an honest mistake!" She exclaimed, her hands throwing themselves in the air and accidentally knocking an empty mug off of their table. "You don't understand, really! It was… we were just—oh, for heaven's sake, it's not as if you didn't do it, too!"

Brad's face began to heat up from mortification; he scoped his eyes around the diner to see if anyone heard as if they had known about it, too. He put his glasses back on and adjusted them to the bridge of his nose. "Listen, Janet. There are plenty of different reasons and that just happened to be one of them. This really is for the best."

Her lips pursed, her arms crossed and she looked irritably at her ex-fiancé and simply said, "No." She turned her head to the wall, "I won't allow this to happen, Brad Majors! You love me and I love you, and that is how it's going to stay!" Tears began to well up in her eyes once more.

"Janet, I—."

"NO, BRAD. I LOVE YOU FAR TOO MUCH TO ALLOW YOU TO LET ME GO." Janet had now turned her body towards the table, her torso toppling over the surface as she leaned in closer to the dumbfounded male, her soft hands gripping on to his rough, tensed ones. "You can't do this… I adore you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Her voice wavered, as she whispered, "I need you."

Her pleading eyes almost persuaded the man into staying, but this wasn't right. She was lying right through her teeth. This would never work out between a woman who would go as far as to shag a man with no intellect in the slightest; a goddamned creation! That blonde man was only a few hours old, not to mention, so wouldn't that just be considered some sick loophole out of pedophilia?

Degrading is what Janet Weiss was to Brad now; he could understand her having been seduced by Frank-N-Furter only once, but to do it a second time with an inexcusable treason was out of the question.

Brad had to force his hands away from the young woman's, a stunned expression overcoming her face. He looked away now, fiddling his hands together near his chest, "I'm sorry." He lied, sullenly looking back at Janet with significance to his features that told his now ex-fiancé that it was really the end of it.

"So… this is it, then? You're going to cast me aside, just like that?" Janet's voice became resenting as she took hold of her white tote and stood up with an incredible rigidity that even surprised Brad.

"Look now, Janet, it really doesn't have to come to this sort of attitude—."

"OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, BRAD. WHAT 'SORT OF ATTITUDE' WERE YOU EXPRECTING?" She screamed at him, causing a few curious eyes to wander towards the back of the diner.

"J—Janet, please, calm dow—." But Janet refused to listen, her tirade continued despite the eavesdroppers' little whispers and concerns for her chaotic behaviour.

"Oh, let me just skip merrily around the diner, cheer and shout proudly to the public that I've just been dumped by my fiancé! GO TELL MY PARENTS AND MY FRIENDS AND EVERYONE WE KNOW HOW _GREAT _IT'S BEEN BEING TURNED DOWN BY THE ONLY MAN I'VE EVER LOVED! YOU CAN GO TO HELL, BRAD MAJORS! AND YOU CAN ROT IN IT."

Janet's face changed suddenly, bewilderment painted her face as her hand met contact gingerly with her gaping mouth. She stood there for a moment, staring at Brad with that wretched look still there, as if she was in a stupor. Slowly she backed away towards the exit, ignoring the bystanders, ignoring the fact that her tears were becoming apparent.

She could only focus on Brad Majors.

Her daze broke like a fallen glass and she ran out of the diner into the blackest night.

Brad sat there in deafening silence, questioning himself in a worrying frenzy. _What was going through her mind before she shot out the restaurant like that? Where would she even think about going this late at night? She could get herself killed, what is she thinking?_

He dropped a random wad of money to the table and ran full-speed ahead to his car to look for the distraught heroine. Getting outside, it was inconveniently raining, just adding to this fucked up situation that he got himself into. He unlocked his car, jumped into his vehicle and sped out of the parking lot.

The brunette was lucky enough to have gotten his car back; otherwise there would be no other way to find Janet easier.

His fingers traced up and down the handle on the steering wheel, turning the windshield wipers up to full blast as the rain pattered roughly down on the window. He could barely see a thing; why did this crazed bitch have to run out like that? It only made shit more difficult than it needed to be.

The man clenched his fists in rage, as he parked in an isolated street some few miles out of town, hitting the steering wheel with all the force he could muster.

"Dammit, Janet!" He yelled at himself, throwing his head back against the pleather seat, running a hand down his face in frustration. "You thick sleaze..."

His ears focused on the sound of the wipers swiping rain droplets across his windshield, listening to the rain hit the roof of his car. Part of him wanted to drop the search, but if he did, he knew how her father would react – and Brad wasn't that kind of man to begin with, either.

Finally putting his car in reverse, a knock at his window suddenly sounded, making Majors jump. He looked out to find nothing but black against black, he couldn't see a thing. Not even the simple squint of his eyes would do him any good, so he cautiously rolled his window some inches downward.

"Has a little kitten gone astray?" An all-too familiar male voice asked with a Cheshire-like smirk. A sudden chuckle escaping past that cigarette mouth.

Brad's brows furrowed as his eyes set still on his steering wheel. What man in their right mind would talk so cheekily to another man that way? So perversely? That was just… wrong on a number of levels. Not to mention that it's the middle of the night, this man could be a prostitute, a drug-addict a trans—…

The brunette's eyes widened suddenly, his head turning to the source of disruption.

The stranger knelt down to meet eye level with Brad, his smirk hadn't left his face and his black eyes flashed with a sort of excitement.

"Hey there, honey." Frank-N-Furter said, winking playfully at the now petrified-as-all-hell Brad Majors.


	2. Chapter 2

"You?" Brad shouted in a complete astonishment. His natural reaction was to bound backward halfway into the passenger seat, hurting himself slightly in the process.

The raven-haired transvestite laughed mischievously, that signature smirk far from leaving his face, "I'm afraid so, Brad," He drawled those past repeated words shamelessly. "But isn't it nice?" Frank-N-Furter then began his cunning move into the driver's side of the car, crawling slowly atop the frightened male and leaning in for a greeting kiss.

"No!" Brad pushed the other man as far away as he could, surprising Frankie for only a slight second before he caught his composure once more. He tried fixing his already-damp hair, looking over Brad with a minor mope to his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "Now really, Brad, is that how you treat an old friend?"

"Old friend?" The brunette was absolutely appalled the tranny would even label their relationship as such. "We are far from being 'friends'!" He pushed his body upward at the other, staring daggers towards the extraterrestrial, "You are an absolute nightmare and have caused my present life nothing more than a pain in my ass!" Frank raised a brow, allowing the other man to continue his woman-like rant.

"How dare you even come back to Denton? You should have just stayed back at your home planet once you left and—."

The brunette stopped mid-sentence, his face becoming pale. It had then become apparent to Brad that there was something unfathomably wrong with the situation he was in.

"You're… you're alive…" Brad whispered, his bottom lip quivering out of bewilderment. He looked over the man in front of him, up and down and right back up into his haughty-like face. Frank-N-Furter showed teeth, smiling proudly at him before Brad screamed, "A—ALIVE?"

His body began to shake out of absolute puzzlement, his glasses landing somewhere on the floor of his car. "You're alive! How can that possibly be? This is impractical!"

Frank laughed loudly, his head flying back as his Adam's apple moved in time with each booming chuckle, "Yes Brad, I am alive. But don't mind how it happened, that story shall be saved for a later date." His pale hand reached over tanner skin, caressing Brad's cheek slowly before teasingly running a finger below his chin. "And speaking of dates, are you busy at the moment?"

"I'm certainly busy." Brad answered quickly, grabbing hold of Frank's hand and tossing it away from him. The raven seemed to only grin and playfully comment on the grip the brunette possessed. Trying his best to avoid any further conversation with the other, he added, "And I have to be going now, if you don't mind stepping out of my car." Brad was completely uneasy with the fact that this… whatever the hell he was had just risen from the dead!

"Oh come now, Brad. I'm sure it's not that important…" Frankie began his swift move once more farther into Majors' vehicle, this time shutting the door behind him. This caused extreme paranoia in Brad, forcing him to jump in the next seat over like he had previously. Frankie ignored the rather shitty welcoming and hooked a leg over the distressed male's lap, getting out a cigarette and lighting it in his mouth. Taking a slow drag, he exhaled a cloud of smoke; tracing his eyes over Majors, who wouldn't seem to make eye contact with Frank-N-Furter; he frowned, taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing a thick cloud of smoke towards Brad.

"What is it Brad? Are you scared of me?" He chuckled, running his heeled foot up and down the shaky man's thigh. Was that_ supposed_ to be calming? Brad refused to answer, because maybe if he acted as if the other wasn't there, he might just vanish into thin air. The brunette could only ball his fists and hope for the best.

Frank ran his other hand over the steering wheel for a moment, then adding, "I'm not here to hurt you if that's what your crazed little humanoid mind is thinking. I can see that you're shivering…" Brad could now hear the corruption the transvestite's tone, "Maybe I could be of assistance? I guarantee you'll warm up to me quickly."

"Why are you here?" Brad asked in a daring attitude, his body immediately turned towards the other as he tried his best to seem somewhat threatening. This only made the curly-haired male bite his lip and raise his brows in complete admiration, the brunette groaned at this, knowing that there was no way to get rid of this… this weirdo!

"Well, you see, Brad—." Frank-N-Furter took a long, slow drag of his cigarette, keeping himself inhaled as he threw the butt of it out the window and finally exhaling in some form of ecstasy, "I'm only here to see you, really…"

"…Excuse me?"

"Well, isn't it somewhat obvious? I mean… what other reason would I be here in Denton for?" Frankie closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head casually.

"Well… considering you met your demise not too far from this very spot, I would say you just rose up from your nonexistent grave and walked right on over here." Brad remarked in disgust.

This made Brad's countenance roll his eyes in irritation, "Please, Brad. Forget that part for now, I would just like to enjoy a little time with you…" Frankie leaned over to the passenger side of the car, taking his gloved fingers and playfully "walking" up Brad's leg, up his torso, his chest and slowly forming into a cupped palm that rested tenderly on the brunette's warm cheek.

Brad Majors was absolutely rigid; he couldn't move and the situation reminded him a lot of their last "experience" together in the blue room. Unbeknownst to him, he had kept his breath held in his lungs for a rather long time before exhaling a small whisper to those red-stained lips inching closer to his, "W—why me…?"

Frank-N-Furter stopped right before the coy male's trembling lips, he allowed a soft giggle to escape past his wicked lips, "I'm not quite sure what it is, Brad, I suppose I'm just…" his lips began their cunning move again, eagerly reaching out for contact, "drawn to you."

Their lips met swiftly, Brad gasping through his nose as if they hadn't committed worse acts than mouth-to-mouth contact before. He struggled hard against Frankie, who was now becoming a slight carried away with the situation and straddling himself on the other's lap in the passenger seat.

It was a difficult struggle and proved no sort of prevail… and part of him guiltily wanted to kiss Frank-N-Furter back just as aggressively as he was doing. Something in the back of Brad Majors' mind told him that it was right; that Frank-N-Furter was right.

And another part of him wanted to kick himself straight in the goddamn ass.

Just as Brad had become faintly accustomed to this sudden force of action the transvestite bestowed upon him, it had actually stopped abruptly and surprisingly. The effect definitely gave Brad a distinct look that of course would make Frankie chuckle in such a way that made the brunette male redden in the face.

The raven man reached down to obtain Brad's glasses, handing them delicately over to him, smiling the entire time, "You might need these, yes?" Brad hesitated for a moment, scoping the extraterrestrial before him before shakily taking his spectacles and placing them over the bridge of his nose. "Hm," Frank sounded in approval, patting the male's soft, brunette hair, "You look much better with those on. It makes you appear rather business-like, which I find extremely eye-catching."

"Please… don't talk like that." Brad choked out in timidity, "It's really embarrassing."

That damned laugh sounded _again_ as Frankie placed a feather-like kiss to the side of Brad's face, stroking his upper-arms whilst doing so. "Don't be so uptight, baby." Frank-N-Further cooed out, rubbing his fingertips teasingly up and down Majors' arms as the counter male rolled his eyes.

Silence swept over the car as the pitter-patter of rain was the only thing keeping the moment seemingly lively. Brad's eyes flickered in different directions, it was practically impossible to look the other in the face without some sort of awkward thought that went to his mind. He needed to really get a hold on himself.

It must have taken some nerve for Frankie to build up because after a few agonizing moments of stillness, he asked with sudden interest, "Since… I'm in no way of obtaining a craft that will take me back to my home planet just yet…" He grinned, looking hopefully over to Brad through rain-drying eyelashes, "Do you mind if I stay with you?"

And out of nowhere came that same, almost-deafening silence.

_Stay? At his house? _What in the fucking hell was this guy thinking? Brad couldn't even answer; what was he supposed to say? It He pretty much used a tone as if inviting himself right into the home of Brad Majors', so it wasn't like Frank-N-Furter was going to take no for an answer to begin with.

Exhaling slowly and taking a look at everything other than Frank, the brunette rubbed his head with a response, "I suppose…" He shrugged just a bit before crossing his arms and quickly adding, "…depending on how long you'll be staying."

The raven's face lit up in enthusiasm, he tried to contain himself as he grabbed hold of the other's hand just the way Janet had done not even 20 minutes before in the Denton's diner; this time… it felt different. In a way… to Brad… it almost felt better—.

MY GOD, WHAT WAS HE SAYING?

His face flushed extremely as Frank praised him cheerfully, "Thank you so much, darling! I won't stay long, not at all! You won't have to worry about me!" He laughed slightly then, knowing what Brad was thinking about that statement, "…Well, not too much, anyway." He winked playfully.

"Yes, yes, fine. Just… let go of my hands and get in the passenger's seat and we'll head on back to my house." Brad mumbled bashfully, trying to make himself seem just a slight bit more livid than what reality actually told.

Frank jumped from the driver's side and ran around in his tiny high-heels to the passenger's side through the gust of wind and rain. He opened the door for Brad, who instead had crawled over to the other side. This caused a bit of attitude for the transvestite because he wanted to seem just a bit charitable, but his plans hadn't gone the way he intended.

He was going to have to get used to not getting what he wanted. Now that Riff Raff and Magenta were gone.

"Do you live far from here?" Frank asked as he folded his hands in his lap. Brad began to pull out from the area he had parked in when he finally resumed the new coming conversation, "Ah, well, no. I actually live closer than you'd imagine." He adjusted his glasses, trying his best to look through the rain-covered windshield, "I'd say not more than five minutes and we'll be there."

God, what had Brad gotten himself into? What makes him think that this entire ordeal will be alright? This was not alright in the very least! The brunette felt like such an idiot for allowing this immortal thing to stay at his place! But… something about Frank-N-Furter intrigued Brad… as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he still knew it.

Because in all perfect honesty, that very Translyvanian was the only thing on Brad's mind since the night they had left the Frankenstein place.


End file.
